Primer Viaje, Primer Amor
by mirnachibi
Summary: Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez En la universidad se organiza un viaje vacacional donde por casualidad, suerte, Dios o como prefiere llamarle Itachi el destino: hace que conozca a alguien que entra fugazmente a su vida y corazón. A veces la vida no es lo que esperas con ella vienen sorpresas. ItaDei. One-Shot. AU.


**Aclaraciones:**

**Esta historia contiene personajes que no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a la Shonnen Jump.**

**Es un One-Shot**

**Contiene ItaDei**

**Muchas gracias a Itara por invitarme a participar en este bello Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez, la verdad es que me emocione mucho por hace tiempo que no escribía de esta pareja. Asi que sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez

**Primer Viaje, Primer Amor**

Fue hace mas de 20 años, cuando el cabello que poseía era negro, cuando mi vista aun no atrofiada veía el mundo diferente, cuando mi cuerpo aun alcanzaba para satisfacer mis impulsos, fue hace tanto, sin embargo aun lo recuerdo.

La universidad era lo único que podía pensar, debía tener unos 21 cuando estaba a mitad del camino para terminar mis estudios de medicina, no era difícil imaginar la vida por aquel entonces, solo eran libros, prácticas, comida rápida, café por las noches acompañado de montones de documentos que memorizar y un poco mas de café por las mañanas, era así, nada más había en mí, hasta que la universidad organizó un evento.

-¡Viaje de excursión! emocionado mi compañero de habitación, era más alto que yo su nombre era Kisame.

-No te emociones tanto-. Era lo que siempre le repetía, después de todo solo sería una semana en la playa, misma que no estaba tan lejos de la institución.

-¿Pero qué dices ira toda la universidad?, ¿no entiendes que habrá chicas?-. Volvía a insistir mi compañero.

La verdad no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero salir un poco a admirar el paisaje si valía la pena, además un escape de las responsabilidades era perfecto.

El viaje se organizo a finales del semestre, inicios de verano, los autobuses habían llegado, arribaron fuera de los dormitorios, todos los jóvenes salían con sus maletas en mano y se disponían a subir a tomar su asiento. Mis pasos me llevaron al interior del autobús, dentro note que no solo eran mis compañeros de medicina, también estaban los del grupo de leyes, nuestros contrarios en el campus, los chicos con los cuales competíamos por la cafetería, por si no fuera poco aun recuerdo cuando el tutor me indico mi asiento, estaba al final, no estaba mal, bueno no lo era hasta que llegue a mi lugar y al lado estaba alguien desconocido para mí, es decir era de los que aspiraban a ser abogados.

Aun recuerdo la primera impresión que me dejo aquel muchacho, era tan pálido que parecía porcelana, una hermosa creación de cabellos rubios sujetados en una coleta, esplendorosos ojos que irradiaban color reflejado de la luz que la ventana del autobús dejaba pasar, aun recuerdo como me miro, como si fuese un estorbo solo se movió un poco dejándome tomar asiento. De ahí en más el camino fue lo de lo más serio, yo no dirigí palabra alguna y por supuesto él tampoco, solo podía escuchar a lo bajo la música que de sus audífonos escapaba, parecía rock, debía serlo.

Después de 6 horas sentados llegamos a nuestro destino, era hermoso el calor y la humedad que sentí al salir de autobús fueron espectaculares, la brisa fue el complemento perfecto. Me dispuse a ir a mi habitación en el hotel al que habíamos reservado, cuando desempaque ya estaba anocheciendo, baje rápidamente a la playa, el sonido del mar era tranquilizador y ahí solo estaba yo y alguien más, si supongo que es fácil adivinar que era el muchacho rubio, mismo que solo se limito a verme y volver a mirar la puesta de sol.

-Tu nombre-. Fue lo que dije, sé que no suena muy educado ni es perfecto para iniciar una relación pero eso hice, ya no puedo cambiarlo.

-Deidara-. Exclamo suavemente mientras me indicaba que tomara asiento con él en la arena.-Lo más hermoso de la vida es ver como todo nace y se extingue alrededor, como nace el día y muere al anochecer, ¿no te parece?-.

-Sabes yo creo que lo hermoso yace en lo que transcurre entre el nacer y el extinguirse-. Fue lo que atine a decir, la verdad estoy seguro que le agrado mi respuesta pues sonrió y me pregunto mi nombre. -Itachi-. Fue lo último que le dije por ese día pues se levanto y conforme la noche inundaba la arena y traía con ellas sombras, la sombra del rubio desaparecía con las palabras "Te veo luego".

_-¡Tío Itachi!¿Pero qué paso después?¿Volviste a ver a Deidara?-. Preguntaba ansioso la pequeña._

_-Tienes que tener paciencia, aun no termino de contarte la historia, bueno ¿En que me quede?-. Preguntaba Itachi a su querida y única sobrina._

_Después de tartamudear un poco la niña comento.-Te quedaste donde Deidara se iba y tú te quedabas en la playa-. Exclamo contenta la menor._

_-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, muy bien continuare-._

Pues los siguientes dos días pasaron muy rápido entre comidas, escapadas a bares por las noches y caminatas en las madrugadas para ver al sol nacer de entre la espuma del mar del horizonte. El tercer día nuevamente en una bar cercano al hotel acompañado de algunos amigos terminamos bebiendo de mas y justo cuando note que ya no debía tomar una copa mas regrese a mi habitación, en el camino de regreso al subir al ascensor desde el lobby del hotel comencé a notar que el suelo se movía lentamente debajo mío y que la luz que había en el interior del ascensor me molesto bastante la vista casi cegándome, ya iba de piso en piso cuando se detuvo en uno que no era el mío, el sonido de una risa me hizo ver que quien entraría era él, el muchacho rubio de hace unos días y como si fuese otro me sonrió y entro colocándose a mi lado.

-Vaya, apesta a alcohol y no soy yo-. Su mirada celeste se detuvo en mis labios, me estaba recriminando por beber de más pero yo pensando otra cosa actué diferente, instintivamente presione muchos de los botones del elevador y acorrale al chico en una esquina del ascensor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Mascullo molesto pero no sé debió ser que había bebido mucho entonces lo bese.

_-¡Lo besaste!, ¿no te golpeo o algo así?-. Pregunto interrumpiendo la narración la joven de cabellos negros._

_-Sí, pon más atención e interrumpe menos-. Espeto Itachi._

Bueno para mi sorpresa no me golpeo ni tampoco se opuso, solo se quedo estático en la esquina hasta que llegamos a su piso y bajo aturdido sin decirme nada más.

Bueno ese fue el primer día que me comporte como un imbécil pero además el más hermoso, no por el beso si no porque fue uno de los primeros hechos que me hicieron creer en el destino, la madrugada siguiente aun con dolor de cabeza volví a buscar ansioso el amanecer pero para mi sorpresa y placer ahí estaba Deidara parado en la orilla del mar, dejando que la espuma acariciara sus tobillos. En medio de la poca luz que escapa del sol antes del alba Deidara giro para mirarme y molesto camino hacia mí.

-Eres un imprudente-. Su puño se acerco mucho a mi mejilla, pero yo la tome y para empeorar la situación repetí el mismo pecado besándole de nuevo, sin embargo anonadado el rubio si me correspondió, pues su puño termino aflojándose y termino sujetando mi mano.

Desde ese día cada madrugada terminaba buscándole por la playa para conversar y a veces besarnos pero la semana acabo muy rápido, los días fueron consumidos como la cera de una vela y en el trayecto de regreso, cuando pensé que le encontraría en el mismo asiento ya no estaba. Fue el viaje más solitario y amargo de toda mi vida.

Termine mis estudios de medicina, me gradué, obtuve un doctorado, y varias especializaciones, no conseguía olvidarlo y una noche ya cansado de mi paranoia constante de mirar a todos lados en todos lugares esperando ver su rostro me deje llevar, termine mi jornada en el hospital y fui a una cafetería, ya estaba melancólico mirando la leche mezclarse con el café en mi vaso cuando por el rabillo del ojo mire un melena rubia, inconscientemente gire a ver a esa persona y ahí estaba, el mismo rubio por el que había esperado años, se dirigía a su auto con un café en mano y vestido elegantemente acompañado de un maletín, sin pensarlo deje mi café y corrí para colocarme frente a su auto, seguro que la primera impresión que le di fue de un psicótico, sin embargo Deidara bajo de su auto molesto y antes de que yo articulará palabra alguna él me grito algunos insultos no muy gentiles, pero cuando vio mi rostro se quedo pasmado, fue como ver una foto, no se movió hasta que me acerque a él.

-¿Me recuerdas?-. Le pregunte sin rodeos necesitaba saber y solo sonrió y se acerco a mi.-Como olvidar al chico que conocí en mi primer viaje, mi primer amor-.


End file.
